


work things out

by pearlselegancies



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Carlos is the only one with a brain cell, F/M, Gen, broken families and their aftermaths ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Ricky could feel his heart racing as he watched everyone walk away. "Fuck.” He whispered to himself, tears pricking in his eyes.“You ok?” Carlos’s quiet voice made him jump, and he turned to look at the other boy. “Honestly,” he began, sniffling quietly, “no.”- or ricky is struggling with some things and carlos helps him out.
Relationships: Carlos Rodriguez & Ricky Bowen, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 18





	work things out

Ricky could feel his heart racing as he watched everyone walk away. "Fuck.” He whispered to himself, tears pricking in his eyes.

“You ok?” Carlos’s quiet voice made him jump, and he turned to look at the other boy. “Honestly,” he began, sniffling quietly, “no.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Ricky looked at him before shrugging. “Talking about things can help you out. We don’t have to but..”

Ricky nodded before speaking quietly. “My mom, she’s uh moving back here. With her new boyfriend. And the daughter they apparently had two years ago.”

He laughed dryly, tears now flowing down his cheeks. “Turns out those 9 months she spent in Chicago on _an extended business trip?_ That was her getting pregnant, giving birth, and then remembering she had another family.” Carlos winced, gently placing a hand on Ricky’s shoulder.

“And on top of that, Gina’s dad is back, and she’s mad at me for not wanting to meet him. I mean, he chose to get stationed overseas for nearly 17 years. Miss Porter stayed, doesn’t it make more sense for me to have a relationship with the parent who actually raised my girlfriend?” Carlos listened, his face following Ricky’s body as he stood up.

“But at the same time, she’s so excited. I just- I can’t tell her that I don’t want to meet her dad because he reminds me of my mom. Especially since I haven’t even met him yet.” Ricky paused for a moment before sitting down again next to Carlos. “I’m such an asshole.”

Carlos shrugged. “Not completely. You have a valid reason to be mad at your mom. And yeah, you are projecting some of that anger onto Gina’s dad, but you aren’t trying to hurt anyone. Just talk to Gina. Explain why you feel that way.”

Ricky nodded slowly, before standing up again. “Thanks for letting me, rant man.” Carlos nodded with a soft smile. “No problem. What are you going to do now?”

“I need some time to think things over. I’ll see you at rehearsal tomorrow." Ricky’s reply was short as he walked away.

Carlos smiled to himself. Things were going to work out, he was sure of it.


End file.
